


Time

by Windify



Series: My English translations [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: “I just… it’s three hundred and seventeen years since he accepted my offer. Three hundred and seventeen years since he told me his ‘yes’ and I gave him an golden apple from Idunn’s garden. I remember it as if it was yesterday, I dream about it night after night and remember that day as the best day of my life.”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My English translations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Čas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201997) by [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify). 



> This was a challenge cuz dialogue-only. That’s why it’s so short... but I tested if I can get some reaction by only dialogue, without description.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“Where else would I be?”

“Loki…”

“I just… it’s three hundred and seventeen years since he accepted my offer. Three hundred and seventeen years since he told me his ‘yes’ and I gave him an golden apple from Idunn’s garden. I remember it as if it was yesterday, I dream about it night after night and remember that day as the best day of my life.”

“I remember it. I think I have never seen you happier. I remember how you looked at him when he walked up the aisle. Even as he tripped over the step and ended on his knees.”

“It wasn’t the only time he ended on his knees that night.”

“ _Loki_.”

“Don’t worry, brother, I’m not in the mood for teasing today.”

“You still love him, am I right?”

“I can’t not love him, Thor. He is the best thing that had ever happened to me. For a long time I thought I don’t deserve him, that the Norns had mistaken me for someone else. Anthony… I have never ever come across someone like him, and I had visited many planets and words all around the universe in my life.”

“I know better than anyone else that you vere made for each other.”

“I know. I remember how excited you were when you found out what is going on between me and Anthony, even though others didn’t share your enthusiasm.”

“Because they didn’t know you, Loki, not really. I knew you just need somebody who would disperse the darkness that was absorbing your mind and heart. Someone who would stand by your side, who would love you and understand, someone who wouldn’t have to ask to know what do you need, and that someone couldn’t be me, even though I love you with all my heart how only a brother can love brother. You needed somebody else. You needed Anthony Stark.”

“I still need him, Thor. I don’t know what to do, don’t know how I feel, I don’t even know _who_ I am.”

“I understand you, Loki. I desperately wish I could turn back time.”

“I think there is no one who would want that more than me. I… I miss him, Thor. The golden apple should have give us centuries, millenia of time to spend together which his mortal life did not allow. But it’s been fourteen years now since I wake up every morning without him by my side, fourteen years I mourn his death.

The pain never eased, Thor, and I doubt it ever will. Anthony meant everything to me. Who am I without him?”

“You are Loki. Loki Stark. I know my words won’t provide relief to you, but I know for sure that Tony would want for you to not drown in sorrow. He’s waiting for you in Valhalla, dear brother. One day you will meet again, but today is not the right time.”

“Can I… just a few minutes alone?”

“Of course, brother.”

“I miss you, Anthony… May we meet again at the gates of Glaðsheimr.”

  



End file.
